


The tight-knit boys

by myownanchor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownanchor/pseuds/myownanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Please read the notes for info on tags and trigger warnings!]</p>
<p>Scott and Stiles have known each other forever, and they both went through a lot - more than turning into a werewolf or being possessed by an evil spirit. They are best friends, brothers in more than name. For each of them, life didn't make sense without the other. And it never would.</p>
<p>These are small stories about each year on their lives since the sandcastle incident that created a love so strong that no natural or supernatural force would be able to destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2000: the sandcastle incident

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter of this fic will be a story that takes place in a different year. As of these chapters may have sensitive content, I will update the tags as I post new ones and add trigger warnings for each one of them here on the notes.
> 
> Chapter 1: No warnings apply; rated G for General Audiences;

It was a very beautiful day, just like the one everyone hoped for in the first days of spring. There wasn’t a single cloud to be spotted in the cyan sky, where the sun shone brightly, bathing all of Beacon Hills in a cozy and warm light. The wind was nothing more than a light breeze, with just enough strength to make the fresh leaves on the trees of Greenvale Park lightly flutter.

It wasn’t surprising that the park’s playground, which stood in the middle of a charming small glade, was crowded with such a perfect weather. Many mothers were sitting on the benches that circled the toys. Some rocked strollers where the younger ones were just starting to fall asleep, others chatted while keeping one eye or two on the children, who played on swings, slides and see-saws.

One of those moms, however, was having her own share of fun. She was one of the best and youngest looking woman there. With beautiful cinnamon skin and locks of black hair tied in a ponytail to keep them from getting on her face, she happily snapped pictures of a boy with a Polaroid camera that hanged around her neck.

– Look up, sweetheart! Give mommy a big smile! 

The boy answered with a timid one, which his mother promptly captured. After shaking the picture for a while, she looked at the image, which was just finishing developing. It showed a blushing five-year old who wasn't looking directly at the camera. He looked a lot like the photographer, sharing her skin tone and facial shape. He had squinty brown eyes and same color straight hair, fixed in a bowl cut.

After it was done developing, the woman let out a smile bigger than the one she asked from her son and leaned to squish his cheek, making him wince.

– This one is going straight to the fridge door! Mommy is going to sit down a little bit now, ok Scott? I’ll be right there!

The boy nodded and got back to what he was doing. Sitting by himself in the middle of the sandbox, he was building a sandcastle with the aid of his red set of plastic shovel, bucket and molds of many different shapes. He had just dug a moat that circled and protected the the upside-down-bucket-shaped main building and started piling sand to make a tower next to it. His small hands moved slowly and carefully, trying not to destroy anything by accident. After all, it was a very special castle. It was where Queen Melissa lived happily ever after with her husband, King Rafael. Little Prince Scott just couldn’t wait to finish everything and call his mom and show the beautiful palace he built for her.

When Scott was almost finishing the last tower on his castle, another boy stopped right outside the sandbox.

\- What is that!? - asked him, in a very loud and excited voice.

The boy was about the same height as Scott. He had a round rosy face speckled with moles, big hazel eyes and buzzed brown hair.

\- It’s a… a castle. - answered Scott, softly.

\- Can I help?

Scott was too shy to look directly at the boy’s face or quickly come up with any answer, so, before he could say anything, the other kid continued:

\- The river has no water! You should put water!

\- But…

\- I know!

The boy then quickly lowered his pants and briefs and started urinating on the sand. Scott was so surprised that he didn’t do anything for a few moments, until he started crying out loudly. A couple seconds later, he heard two voices coming towards him:

\- Stiles, don’t!

\- Scott? What happened?

The first one to arrive was the other boy’s mom, who took him by the arm and quickly pulled him away from the sandbox. Then arrived Melissa, who took Scott on his arms and stroked his back and hair until he calmed down.

\- Stiles, that is not a nice thing to do! Remember what I told you? Tell me if you need to pee-pee! - said the boy’s mother. She then opened her purse and took a package of wet tissues, which she used to clean her son’s hands.

When they were done, she took him by the hand and turned to Melissa and Scott, who was back on the ground and also holding his mother’s hand.

\- I’m so, so sorry! He’s been really hyper this week because of his birthday! - said the other woman. She was tall, with long brown hair, green eyes and a very embarrassed expression.

\- Hey, don’t worry! That’s what little boys do! - answered Melissa, smiling.

\- Stiles, what you have to say to your friend?

\- Sorry… - said the boy, looking down with a frown.

\- That’s better! - said his mom. - Now, go ahead and play, and no pee-pee this time, young man!

\- Ok! - answered him, before storming out to the swings.

\- Go there and have some fun too, honey. - said Melissa. - Just stay away from the sandbox until I clean it up, ok?

Scott then let go of his mom’s hand and walked slowly to the slide with a sad look on his face.

\- Boys this age, they are impossible!

\- Yes, they are! But it’s also such a great age! It’s the best time to spend time playing with them.

\- I just wish I had more time to do that! Oh, I didn’t get to introduce myself. I’m Melissa, and that’s Scott.

\- Hi, I’m Claudia, mother of that little Energizer bunny we call Stiles!

After shaking hands, the mothers went to clean the mess off the sandbox. Melissa removed the wet sand with Scott’s shovel and the bucket, which Claudia then thoroughly cleaned with almost all her remaining wet tissues. When it was all clean and pee-free, they signaled the boys, who came running from the toys back to the sandbox.

\- Now you can finish your beautiful castle, Scott! - said Claudia, stroking the little boy’s hair. - And Stiles: if you do that again, you won’t get any birthday present, alright? You can help your friend, just be careful with his castle! He’s working really hard on it!

The two women then went down to the benches and set down. They chatted for a while and found out they had a lot in common. Claudia had appointments regularly at the hospital where Melissa worked as a nurse and both their husbands worked at law enforcement.

\- You said Stiles’ birthday is coming up. How old is he turning? - asked Melissa.

\- Six, on the 8th. I am throwing a little party for him on Saturday. I would love if you could bring Scott! I’m sure he will have a lot of fun!

\- Oh, thank you, but we don’t want to cause you any trouble!

\- It won’t be any trouble at all! I think Scott and Stiles will make good friends. Look. - said Claudia, pointing to the sandbox. 

In that short time, the castle had nearly doubled in height and was now decorated with small stars, shells and dolphins. There were now three towers around it and the boys were working together on a fourth one.

\- I think you might be right… - said Melissa, smiling longingly. - Ok, we will be there!

\- That’s great! Let me give you the address.

As Claudia wrote down her info on a page of a notepad, Melissa kept looking at the boys. While watching them having a good time together and helping each other build the castle, something told her those two would be not good, but great friends. Somehow, she could tell they were meant to meet. She didn’t believe in things like fate, neither she was superstitious. She couldn’t foresee the future and know for sure if Scott and Stiles would be friends. However, her intuition told her they should and would. 

And you know what they say about a mother’s intuition.


	2. 2001: The Batmen Halloween

\- C’mon Scotty, hurry up! Mommy will get late to work!

Even though her nurse attire was no costume and didn’t allow much creativity, Melissa found a way to dress for the occasion as well as for her night shift at the hospital. She wore deep purple scrubs with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath and a pointy hat ornate with orange bats. It was as far as she could go with her impromptu “witch nurse” costume she put together just for the short walk that separated their house from the Stilinskis’. She couldn’t completely overlook Scott’s favorite holiday, even though it was the first time they weren’t doing the family tradition of trick-or-treating together. Raf was in San Francisco for an important meeting - or at least he told so - and Melissa didn’t manage to change her night shift that week to another day, as the hospital was short on staff. Luckily, Claudia offered to take Scott with her and Stiles for the candy hunt this year. She was still sad for not being able to do it with her son, but, at the same time, glad that he was going to trick-or-treat with a friend for the first time.

After a couple more minutes, Scott proudly came through his bedroom’s door. He was wearing a black Batman costume, complete with mask, cape, utility belt, boots, candy bucket a huge smile.

\- Let’s go mommy, let’s go!

\- Wait right there, Batboy! - said Melissa, catching him by the cape just before he could start running down the stairs. - Remember what I told you about the stairs? You won’t be able to get any candy if I have to take you with me to the hospital to plaster a broken leg, will you?

\- Nope! - answered him, still smiling so wide his little eyes were almost shut.

Melissa was really happy to see the excitement in her son. She was worried that spending his first Halloween away from her would make him sad, but thankfully Claudia was there to save the day, and Scott didn’t have any complaints about spending the holiday with his new best buddy. They had grown really close this past year and quickly became mutual friends. God, the grow up so fast…

They left home in a hurry, stopping by just to lit the candles inside the two jack o’lanterns that stood on the porch. The bigger one had the classic grin Melissa carved yesterday. The smaller one had big round eyes and a crooked frown, all drawn by Scott - he was still too young to carve it himself, but his mom tried to be faithful to his design. For the first time, however, neither Raf or his pumpkin were there - the last couple months had been really complicated for them.

After a quick walk, they arrived at Claudia’s house. It was beautifully decorated, full of hot glue cobwebs, spiders and bats hanging from the gutter and even a skeleton sitting on a chair by the porch. The smell of fresh pumpkin pie was almost inebriating. The Stilinskis’ surely worked hard to make sure that Halloween was beautiful as they could make. Melissa felt a little sad for not being able to be a part of it, but that feeling was quickly scared out of her body when a very loud scream was heard instead of the usual buzz of the doorbell, making her let out a little squeal.

The door was quickly opened by a figure Melissa took a while to recognize as Claudia. She had a bald cap and big round glasses on. She wore a black tuxedo and had a white handkerchief hanged from her left forearm.

\- Did my doorbell scare you, Melissa? - said the other woman, laughing - Happy Halloween!

\- Halfway to death! I have a feeling it is going to send people to my ER today!

\- Then it’s perfect! What is Halloween without the scares? And you, Scott, were you scared?

\- No! - said him, making his best superhero pose. - I’m Batman! Nothing scares me!

\- And you Claudia, who are you supposed to be?

\- Well, every Batman needs his Alfred! At your service, Mr. Wayne. - said her, putting on a serious face and bowing, making Scott instantaneously start laughing.

\- And where is Stiles? Did the doorbell scare him too? - asked Melissa.

\- I’m sure it didn’t! He got so excited when we got it installed yesterday he couldn’t stop ringing it! He’s probably upstairs. Hey Stiles, Scott is here!

As soon as she called him, the boy came running down the stairs like a flash. He was so fast they could only see her costume when he stopped right by his mother: also Batman, but in grey. As soon as the boys saw each other, both look to their mothers with a look that screamed “but **I** am Batman!”.

\- Ok boys, since none of you wanted to be Robin, we decided you should both be Batman! Because there’s only one thing better than one Batman: two Batmen!

\- But Mrs. Stilinski, there’s just one Batman… - said Scott, shyly.

\- No, there isn’t! - replied his friend, with a look as excited as his mother’s. - You are comics Batman and I am cartoon Batman!

\- There is more than one Batman!? - asked Scott, looking really shocked!

\- Yes! I have the comics and the cartoon on VHS, I’ll show you! Come on!

Both Batmen then hasted upstairs to Stiles’ room. Once again, they were so fast their moms didn’t even have time to react and tell them not to run.

\- Well, we didn’t have a Robin crisis after all!

\- Thank God! Now, you can leave the rest to me, Melissa. This Alfred here will take good care of both those Mr. Waynes!

\- Thank you very much Claudia. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more with the decorations, but I’m working my butt off these days…

\- Please, don’t be sorry! Your boy makes Stiles really happy, so the least I can do is try to make him happy too.

\- You’re really an angel Claudia, I couldn’t thank you enough. I have to get going now or the chief nurse will turn me into a Halloween decoration for the hospital. Call me if you need anything, ok?

\- Don’t worry! See you tomorrow then!

\- Goodbye Clau- I mean, goodbye Alfred!

\- Oh, farewell madame, it was a pleasure. - answered Claudia in her hilarious butler impression once again.

As Melissa hurried to the hospital, the other woman closed the door behind her. She then leaned her back against it as she looked at the stairs her son and his best friend just ran up. Seeing them so happy together gave her a feeling of relief. It was the first time Stiles was so attached to a friend, and she knew how that was important. Her illness made it uncertain how many more Halloweens she would get to spend with Stiles, but she knew there wouldn’t be many. She was trying to spend as much time as she could with him, and working hard to make those moments memorable, but the fear of what would happen once she was no longer around still haunted her every night. Knowing he would have a friend by his side made it less frightening. She still wasn’t ready to go - and probably wouldn’t ever be, but at least she knew Stiles wouldn’t lack love when that moment came.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the beeps of her kitchen timer.

\- Come down, boys! Who wants pumpkin pie?


End file.
